Purple Diary
by Reengie Eege-14
Summary: Rukia dan Ichigo saling menyukai satu sama lain, tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang berani mengatakannya. Hingga sebuah peristiwa terjadi dan meregangkan hubungan kedua manusia itu. Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan maju lebih dulu hanya dengan berbekalkan sebuah buku diary! Ingin tahu ceritanya? RnR!/Anak Baru/


**Disclaimer : BleachTite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), anak baru, bagian yang berhuruf **_**miring**_** adalah isi diary Ruki-Chan...**

**.**

**Purple Diary**

**(1)**

**.**

_2 Maret 20XX_

_Awal musim semi, bunga sakura bermekaran disetiap jalan kota Karakura. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang sekolah lebih dahulu, meninggalkan Senna yang mendapat pidato hebat dari wali kelas gara-gara beberapa nilainya berakhir dengan tinta merah mengenaskan. Perjalanan pulang, aku melewati gang yang lumayan sepi, kulihat beberapa gerombolan preman ber-jeans rombeng lengkap dengan pakaian hitam dan jaket kulit. Aku hanya diam, tidak berani melangkah maju, juga takut mencoba untuk lari. Hingga Salah seorang dari mereka menyadari kedatanganku. Dia semakin mendekat dengan kerlingan mesum dan rayuan nakal, aku gemetar...takut. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh murid kelas satu SMU sepertiku? Aku yang takut hanya menutup kedua mataku hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menyentuh bahu kiriku. Aku menjerit. Sebuah tangan besar menarik lenganku, dia menyingkirkan ku hingga kepinggiran gang. Ketika mendengar suara pukulan yang bertubi-tubi aku semakin mengkerut dipinggiran, nyaliku semakin menciut untuk melihat kejadian itu. Pada akhirnya aku sadar sebuah suara halus khas remaja laki-laki bertanya padaku, kubuka mata kulihat preman-preman laknat itu yang sudah tak berdaya dan seorang remaja laki-laki berambut orange jabrik dengan wajah yang... tampan. Dia menolongku. Rukia kau harus berterimakasih._

_15 Maret 20XX_

_Setelah pertemuanku dengan pahlawan penyelamat waktu itu, aku terus memikirkannya sampai sekarang. Terlebih saat kulihat bahwa waktu itu dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sama denganku, itu berarti masih ada harapan untuk mengenalnya. Hihi.. kalau dipikir-pikir ini baru pertama kalinya aku memikirkan seorang laki-laki sampai seperti ini, mungkinkah aku menyukainya? Kheh, aku belum tahu. Yang pasti dia, pria berambut orange itu dengan suaranya yang halus terus mengiang ditelinga dan otakku, selama lebih dari seminggu ini._

_17 Maret 20XX_

_Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menakjubkan sepanjang masa! Bahkan mungkin aku akan mencatat hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah untukku. Setelah mendapat pemberitahuan tentang kenaikan kelas dan libur selama 2 minggu, akhirnya sekarang aku menjadi murid kelas dua dan menjadi seorang senpai. Tapi yang paling membahagiakan adalah.. Aku satu kelas dengan Pangeran Orange. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat melihatnya memasuki ruang kelas baruku, ok itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku benar-benar senang! Dan ternyata nama asli Pangeran Penolong tersebut Kurosaki Ichigo, hihihi kedengarannya lucu juga, rambutnya jeruk kenapa namanya strawberry? Tapi jangan tanyakan ini didepannya ya, karena kudengar saat SMP dia sering berkelahi hanya karena rambut orange-nya. Walaupun karakter Ichigo yang sebenarnya memang seperti itu. Dingin, cuek dan seenaknya. Tapi dia tetap keren!_

_27 Mei 20XX_

_Berbulan-bulan aku dan Orangeberry satu kelas, tapi tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kami. Apa hubungan? Oh, aku'kan tidak terikat apapun dengannya, kenapa aku bisa katakan ini hubungan. Jelas saja, aku berbicara padanya hanya saat penting saja, dia lebih suka menggerombol dengan anak laki-laki atau yang paling sering kulihat dikerubungi para gadis. Tapi dia tidak akan menanggapinya, hanya diam dan bersikap dingin. Tidak berperasaan. Tahukah dia bahwa mereka menyukainya?_

_15 Juli 20XX_

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Orangeberry. Hihi.. Orangeberry, kalau dia tahu aku memanggilnya seperti itu, aku tidak yakin apa aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbit esok, tapi julukan itu rasanya manis dan pas untuknya, hehe.. maaf Ichigo. Aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, sama seperti teman-teman yang lain. Karena dia merupakan siswa populer –tapi entah kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya sebelumnya, apa aku termasuk KuPer?- maka tidak sedikit yang memberinya ucapan selamat, terlebih murid perempuan. Dari pagi hingga istirahat makan siang, kelasku hampir tidak sepi, semuanya karena ulang tahun si Orangeberry. Aku yang selalu memperhatikannya secara diam-diam ini, juga akan memberinya hadiah secara diam-diam. Aku tidak berani memberikannya langsung. Saat mengucapkan selamat saja, aku hanya bisa tertunduk, aku malu, tidak mampu melihat wajahnya. Aku meletakkan kadoku kedalam loker Orangeberry. Saat pertama kali membuka loker Orangeberry, aku sangat shock, banyak sekali hadiah didalam sana, bahkan loker Orangeberry sampai penuh. Untung masih ada sedikit ruang untuk kadoku, aku memberinya sebuah jam tangan, semoga kau menerima hadiah kecilku ini Ichigo._

_14 September 20XX_

_Dari musim semi hingga musim panas hampir berakhir, aku terus melihatnya dari kejauhan. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikannya, melihatnya diam-diam saat dia tertawa, saat sedang sendirian, bercanda dengan teman-teman, semuanya kurekam dengan baik diotakku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghampirinya langsung, menatapnya saja aku tak mampu terlebih menyapa. Aku tahu dia sangat populer dan dikerumuni banyak wanita, sedangkan aku hanya penggemar rahasianya. Saat melihatnya memakai kado pemberianku –jam tangan- aku begitu senang, yach, walau hanya sekali saja kulihat, paling tidak dia menghargaiku. Akhir-akhir ini aku dan Senna sedang konsentrasi dengan klub seni yang terbengkalai, karena memang dari awal aku menikmatinya dengan setengah hati. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai seni, aku lebih suka beladiri tapi sayang Nii-sama tidak mengizinkanku untuk ikut klub Karate, dia bilang, wanita tidak pantas. Karena kegiatan baru inilah, aku sedikit mengurangi pekerjaanku dalam mengamati Orangeberry. Hihi.. entah ini sudah menjadi hoby atau kebiasaan, tapi jika lama-lama mungkin aku bisa menjadi seorang stalker. Bahaya!_

_11 Oktober 20XX_

_Hahh.. hari ini Karakura begitu indah, guguran daun momiji dimana-mana, kota ini seketika berubah warna menjadi merah pudar. Musim gugur, aku semakin disibukkan dengan klub seni, sementara Senna sepertinya dia sangat menikmati hal tersebut. Akhir-akhir ini juga aku sering mendengar gossip-gossip murahan tentang Orangeberry, entah tentang kisah asmaranya, keluarganya, olahraga kesukaannya, gaya pakaiannya, bahkan makanan ala Orangeberry-pun dibahas dan dijadikan bahan perbincangan. Semua itu membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bintang, eh, dia memang bintang, bintang sekolah._

_20 Oktober 20XX_

_Musim gugur hampir berakhir, dan gossip tentang Orangeberry-pun semakin gencar dimana-mana. Terlebih tentang kisah asmaranya, menurut kabar dia berpacaran dengan Orihime –anak kelas sebelah- yang body-nya 'aduhai' itu, lalu seminggu kemudian dia dikabarkan berpacaran dengan Momo –adik kelas- tapi kemudian ada kabar lain bahwa ternyata Momo sudah berpacaran dengan Toushiro –anak kelas sebelah- dan menghianati Orangeberry, padahal menurut sumber yang lebih terpercaya –yaitu Renji, bahwa Ichigo menjadi makcomblang untuk Toushiro dan Momo, Toushiro adalah temannya sejak SMP dan Momo dia adalah manager di Klub Basketnya, jadi ya bisa saja. Walaupun dari tampang Orangeberry memang tidak ada wajah-wajahnya seorang makcomblang yang baik, tapi menurut Renji dia sangat setia kawan. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar tentang hal yang sebenarnya aku jadi sangat bersyukur, aneh ya sikapku ini? Apa aku memang menyukai Orangeberry? Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Khah, entahlah, aku masih belum bisa memutuskannya sampai sekarang._

_3 November 20XX_

_Brrr... Akhir-akhir ini suhu dikota sangat dingin, apa karena akan memasuki musim dingin ya? akhir-akhir ini pula badanku terasa tidak fit. Berita terakhir tentang Orangeberry adalah DIA BERPACARAN DENGAN RAN-CHAN! Apa? Ini tidak boleh terjadi, sebenarnya otaknya itu masih berfungsi atau tidak sich? Ran-chan itu senpai-nya terlebih dia di kabarkan berhubungan putus-nyambung dengan fox-face-senpai apa dia mau cari mati? Huh ...kalau gin-senpai tahu aku yakin pasti besok dia akan berakhir di kamar ICU. Sebenarnya memang masih opini, tapi ketika kemarin aku melihat mereka bermesraan –Ran mengampit lengan Orangeberry- di loby kelihatannya mereka memang seperti sepasang kekasih. Panas rasanya, di hatiku seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dan meledak bagaikan bom Nagasaki. Rasanya... seperti kesal sendiri, ingin marah, tapi untuk apa dan kepada siapa? Argh! Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu Ichigo?_

_7 November 20XX_

_Haha hari ini aku mengetahui kenyataan yang benar-benar gila. Sesuatu yang tak terduga, ternyata rangiku senpai adalah sepupu Orangeberry. Oh kenyataan yang sungguh mengagetkan, pantas saja mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab. Tapi kenapa mereka terlihat sangat mesra waktu itu? Ah, aku tidak mau berpikir jauh-jauh, yang terpenting aku masih punya peluang Yes!_

_12 November 20XX _

_Musim dingin tahun ini menurutku adalah musim yang sangat..sangat menyedihkan. Dihari ketujuh sejak jatuhnya salju pertama tahun ini, kota Karakura semakin terlihat membeku, terlebih aku harus sakit pada saat awal musim dingin, memalukan. Gara-gara sakit inilah, aku tidak berangkat sekolah selama 5 hari, dan saat masuk setelah kupastikan badanku benar-benar sembuh, ghh.. Aku harus mengejar materi yang telah kutinggalkan, apalagi selama 5 hari ini ulangan untuk memperbaiki nilai tugas sedang marak-maraknya. Dan jadilah, sekarang aku harus mengikuti ulangan susulan dan meminjam buku-buku catatan dari teman-temanku untuk kusalin kedalam bukuku hingga tanganku keriting. Setelah selesai dengan 'penyiksaan' ini aku malah disibukkan dengan tugas sekolah yang lain, tapi untuk kali ini sedikit berbeda, tugas ini dikerjakan dengan berkelompok, dua orang perkelompok. Dan tahukah siapa rekan kerjaku? Orangeberry. Wew... sepertinya tugas kali ini aku akan lebih fokus, fokus memperhatikan Orangeberry maksudnya! Haha..._

_21 November 20XX_

_Hampir satu minggu aku bekerjasama dengan Orangeberry, ternyata dia memang orang yang pintar sayang dia sedikit cuek, jadi waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas hanya dihabiskan untuk mempelajari artikel yang telah dikumpulkan masing-masing dan saling berdiam diri dengan pikiran masing-masing, daripada beradu argument atau memperdebatkan topik bahasan. Kelompokku sangat berbeda dengan kelompok Renji dan Senna yang selalu terlihat ramai namun juga harmonis. Aku ingin yang seperti itu, aku iri._

_30 November 20XX_

_Hm, kini aku semakin akrab dengan Orangeberry, gara-gara tugas kelompok itu hubunganku dengan Orangeberry jadi semakin dekat, walaupun memang tak sedekat seperti aku dengan Renji. Kini dia memanggilku dengan namaku, bukan lagi dengan 'Hey', meski masih dengan marga, tapi itu sudah cukup. Yaha... hubunganku dengannya semakin lancar! Ayo Rukia semangat!_

_14 Desember 20XX_

_Musim dingin menjadi semakin dingin saat mendekati hari natal. Hya... hari natal, aku sangat menyukai natal, karena selain untuk berdoa dan memohon kebahagiaan dan keselamatan untuk tahun mendatang, hari Natal dan tahun baru sangat identik dengan libur panjang hehe. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar tentang sebuah pesta perayaan yang akan diselenggarakan disekolah ini. Senna bilang, sebuah pesta perayaan tahun baru, awalnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik tapi karena acara ini juga sebagai sarana persahabatan antara sekolah kami dengan sekolah lain, menurutku sepertinya cukup menarik. Aku akan mempunyai banyak teman... semoga Orangeberry mengikutinya juga._

_20 Desember 20XX_

_Haha... seperti perkiraanku, menjelang Natal dan tahun baru, libur panjang akan terjadi. Makmur hahaha... Mulai hari ini SMU Karakura diliburkan sampai dengan tanggal 26 Desember, dari tanggal 27 sampai dengan tanggal 29 akan dilakukan persiapan untuk perayaan tahun baru. Karena sekolah kami mengundang murid sekolah lain, tentu saja perayaannya akan lebih besar dari tahun sebelumnya, untuk itu semua murid SMU Karakura harus turun tangan, ingat seluruhnya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar perayaan tahun baru kali ini? Dan sekolah akan diliburkan KEMBALI sampai 5 Januari, setelah itu sekolah beroperasi seperti biasa. Lumayan 4-5 hari sepertinya cukup untuk berleha-leha ria dirumah hihi._

_25 Desember 20XX_

_Selamat Natal!_

_27 Desember 20XX_

_Kyaa! Bukankah murid 'jelata' seperti aku hanya bertugas untuk gotong-royong dengan beban tugas yang sedang, tapi kenapa hari ini rasanya aku seperti kerja rodi? Bayangkan saja aku harus memindahkan 3 buah pot bunga besar berisi pohon bonzai plus tanah-tanahnya! Dan itu harus kulakukan sendiri! Padahal yang lainnya paling hanya menyapu halaman, membersihkan kaca-kaca atau membantu membangun dekorasi panggung –sekolah akan mengadakan konser kecil-kecilan dengan artis sekolah- itupun dilakukan bersama-sama. Haah, Ishida tidak adil dalam pembagian tugas, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berteman akrab dengan Ketua OSIS yang sebegitu kejam?_

_1 Januari 20XX_

_Selamat tahun baru! Aku merasa senang karena dapat melewati pergantian tahun dengan teman-teman. Tapi aku juga merasa sedikit... kecewa. Pantaskah aku merasa seperti itu? semuanya bermula saat perayaan tahun baru tadi malam. Aku datang kepesta sekolah dengan mood sangat baik. Ternyata suasana perayaan tahun baru kali ini memang benar-benar meriah seperti perkiraan Ishida. Beberapa murid dari sekolah lain juga datang untuk memeriahkan pesta ini. Aku datang bersama dengan Senna. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya aku melihat sosok Ichigo juga. Dia sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya disebuah tempat yang entah aku tidak tahu untuk apa, sebenarnya aku ingin menghampirinya, tapi aku tidak jadi. Tempat itu hanya berisi gerombolan laki-laki saja, tidak ada perempuan sama sekali. Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuk Orangeberry, tapi yasudahlah! Senna malah mengajakku untuk melihat panggung artis sekolah. Heh! Artis sekolah ternyata tidak mengecewakan. Tapi baru beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan, kerongkonganku sudah kekeringan karena berteriak dan menyorakkan lagu yang dimainkan. Akhirnya aku pergi membeli minuman. Mencari penjual minuman disini tidaklah susah, karena disekeliling panggung berdiri beberapa stand yang menjual berbagai makanan, minuman dan pernak-pernik. Perayaan tahun baru kali ini lebih mirip pasar malam, dari pada sebuah perayaan tahunan. Tapi saat aku hendak membeli minuman, aku melihat Ichigo mendekat. Yah! Dia menghampiriku. Aku merasa gugup sendiri, sedikit basa-basi aku mengucapkan selamat tahun baru padanya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Aku bertanya ada apa? Tapi dia malah menarikku ke belakang gedung sekolah yang sepi. Wajahnya jadi semakin mengeras. Kutanya lagi ada apa? Tapi dia malah mehela napas panjang. Mula-mula dia berkata dengan sangat hati-hati, tapi pada akhirnya dia berkata–oh! Tidak, berteriak amat keras. "KAU... JANGAN PERNAH MENDEKATIKU LAGI! KAU INI HANYA GADIS JELEK, SOK PINTAR, PENDEK, TIDAK SEKSI! KHEH! SEKSI? BAHKAN TUBUHMU SAJA MIRIP PAPAN PENGGILAS CUCIAN! MAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU! PERGI SAJA SANA!" begitu katanya. Aku tak percaya dia berkata seperti itu, aku tak percaya mendengar itu dari mulutnya. Walaupun aku tahu diri, tapi aku juga punya harga diri. Mungkin aku menyukai orang yang salah. Dan jangan tanyakan bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari tempat itu. Aku... jika tahu akan jadi seperti ini, aku harap aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Tapi darimana dia bisa tahu aku menyukainya? Arg! Entahlah, kini kau sudah tidak spesial lagi KUROSAKI ICHIGO.  
_

_**.**  
_

"Arrgh!" sekali lagi pemuda tampan itu menjambak rambut orange miliknya. Kurosaki Ichigo. Namanya tertulis jelas dihalaman buku kecil berwarna ungu tua dengan motif bunga sakura milik gadis yang dikaguminya itu. Yap! Ichigo menyukai Rukia sejak melihatnya di pendaftaran siswa didik baru, itu berarti sudah lebih dari satu tahun lalu. Sayangnya dia tidak berani mengatakan hal itu pada Rukia, alasannya hanya karena belum yakin dengan perasaannya dan–gengsi . Tapi sepertinya sekarang ini dia sudah terlambat. Namanya tertulis dengan huruf kapital dengan tekanan yang membuat kertas buku cantik itu hampir jebol. Seolah tulisan didalam buku diary itu menggambarkan dengan jelas betapa benci dan marahnya penulis pada si Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia marah? Tentu saja marah, bagaimana tidak? Bayangkan saja seseorang yang sangat kau kagumi dan berharap menjadi kekasihmu malah mengatakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan dan menyuruhmu menjauhinya. Untuk Rukia mungkin dia hanya akan sakit hati dan menjauh, tapi bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Tatsuki? Teman sekelasnya yang terkenal ganas dan tomboy. Yakinlah pemuda bermarga Kurosaki ini, tidak akan keluar dari ruang ICU selama 3 bulan penuh. Walaupun kini dia sudah tahu isi hati Rukia-sebelumnya- padanya, tapi dia sudah terlambat, sudah hampir satu minggu sejak peristiwa tahun baru itu terjadi, dan Rukia benar-benar menjauhinya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Ichigo membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajar yang sejak tadi menemaninya membaca buku diary–barang yang ditemukannya dibawah tempat duduk Rukia saat pulang sekolah. Dia sudah lelah. Mengingat betapa bodohnya dia yang tidak tahu tentang perasaan Rukia padanya sejak lama. Pasti hatinya sangat hancur! Khah! Andai saja dia menemukan buku ini sejak lama. Andai saja ia tidak mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu. Andai saja ia tidak mengikuti permainan konyol itu. Andai saja dia menyadari perasaan Rukia sejak lama. Andai saja Ichigo berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Andai saja... hey! Kenapa Ichigo jadi seorang yang berandai-andai _sich_?

Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia semakin frustasi, apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Dia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan gadis Kuchiki itu dan menjelaskan tentang persoalan kejadian tahun baru. Tapi gadis keras kepala itu selalu saja menghindar. Jika diajak bicara serius, dia menghindar dan pergi. Jika ditatap, dia buang muka. Lalu Ichigo harus bagaimana lagi? Selama satu minggu ini, dia juga tidak berdiam diri. Tapi ya itu... si gadis Kuchiki yang keras kepala nan keras hati. Susah diajak bicara.

Ichigo mulai lelah dengan pemikirannya. Ichigo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja ke ranjang. Jika saja dia sedang tidak dalam posisi hampir stress, mungkin dia sudah meringis kesakitan karena rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Tapi sepertinya kelelahan pada otaknya saat ini cukup untuk mengimbangi kesakitan itu.

Waktu terus berlalu, tapi sulung Kurosaki itu tak kunjung mengistirahatkan kedua matanya. Walaupun otaknya telah lelah, walaupun dia sangat ingin beristirahat. Tapi hatinya masih merasa tidak nyaman. Dia kembali memikirkan perasaan Rukia, pasti sangat hancur. 'Kurosaki Ichigo, kau adalah orang terkejam di dunia!' kesalnya dalam hati.

Ichigo bagun dan terduduk diranjangnya. Dia menatap jendela kamarnya, yang ternyata masih terbuka. Diluarsana hari masih gelap, langit berwarna hitam pekat dengan taburan seribu bintang dan bulan sabit yang menggantung diatas awan. Melihat warna langit itu, mengingatkan Ichigo pada seseorang. Memandang bulan putih yang indah itu, mengingatkan dirinya dengan seseorang. Rukia. Hanya nama itu yang ada dalam otaknya.

Ichigo menutup sejenak kedua matanya yang memerah tersayat angin malam, masih dalam posisi duduk. Hanya sebentar dia menutup matanya, dan mulai membatin lagi, 'kenapa semua yang kulakukan dan kulihat selalu berakhir pada Rukia?' Dia menggapai jam weker diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Berharap jika menatap angka jam yang sudah melebihi jam tengah malam ini akan membuatnya cepat terlelap, karena takut ketiduran di jam pelajaran Kurotsuchi-Sensei. Tapi tinggal beberapa _centi _lagi, Ichigo akan menyentuh jam weker warna orange berbentuk matahari itu, pandangannya malah teralih pada jam tangan hitam disampingnya. Pada akhirnya Ichigo malah mengambil jam tangan itu.

Ichigo menatap jam tangan analog itu, sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih. Dia mendapatkan jam itu saat ulang tahunnya. Dan dia tahu siapa yang meletakkan kado ini di lokernya, walaupun tidak ada nama pengirim yang tertera selain ucapan selamat. Rukia. Lagi-lagi berakhir pada gadis itu. Dan Ichigo kembali memikirkannya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya lagi sambil memainkan jam tangan yang masih digenggaman. Dia terus berfikir bagaiman dia bisa memiliki jam tangan ini. Jika saja dia tahu sejak lama, mungkin bukan hanya jam ini yang ia miliki tapi juga hati pengirimnya. Walaupun dulu Rukia menyukainya tapi sekarang, dia bukan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat kalimat Keigo tadi siang.

"_Kau_ _tahu Ichigo! Cinta itu istimewa~ terlebih cinta pertama! Walaupun kau memiliki cinta kedua dan ketiga, tapi tetap yang paling berkesan adalah yang pertama!_" Keigo berteriak dengan sangat dramatis memamerkan kalimat yang ia petik dari drama romantis yang rajin ia tonton. Tapi bukan tingkah polah keigo yang Ichigo sukai, melainkan kalimatnya. Rukia memang belum tentu mencintainya, tapi rasa suka Ichigo yakin pasti ada. Jadi Rukia tidak mungkin berpaling begitu saja bukan?

Senyum simpul mengembang di bibir tipis pemuda tampan itu. "Akan ku buat dia menyukaiku lagi!" gumam Ichigo dengan percaya diri. Dia terbaring di ranjang masih dengan menggenggam jam tangan pemberian Rukia, hingga ia terlelap dan jatuh ke alam mimpi.

**TBC**

Fiuh! Chap. 1 selesai~! Gimana ini? Pasti jelek ya...? aduh maap ya kalau fict saya ini masih sangat jauh ... Jadi Mohon Reviewnya untuk komentari pemula ini ...^^V.


End file.
